Mission: Valentines Day
by THE EVIL TAKONO
Summary: OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOH Love fic! Pairings, SabuNatsu, GiroNatsu, FuyuMo, KeroTama, KeroMois, and Kururu x Ham... XD


A red figure stormed down the hallway. Instead of bothering to use the ladder, he jumped down, getting angry at the Earth's gravity for not pulling him down quicker. He took out an Keronian M20A1. He pulled the trigger and the door was instantly demolished, leaving a foot wide black mark down the rest of the room, running over his leader and half of the private, leaving the sergeant major chucking his usual "Kukukuku..."

The black alien ran over to his fallen leader, to aid him. "Gunsou-san!!" The red one ran to the two, shoved away the young private and grabbed his green/black leader.

"Keroro, I have a serious matter to discuss with you..."

The yellow frog chuckled. "Kukuku... Gouchou, I'm sure Keroro can't hear you. And rest assured, we didn't forget about our invasion plans... kukuku..."

Giroro gasped and threw his leader back on the floor. Crossing his arms, he responded, "Yes, well the invasion is significant, but I have a crucial dilemma, Kururu!!" He took out small calendar, pointing to the circled red number 14. "Do you know what this is?!"

"Yes, It's a calendar. Is that a picture of Natsumi-san's head taped to that picture of that bikini-wearing model? Kukukuku..." Giroro blushed pink and folded back the picture. "THE NUMBER, YOU IDIOT!!!"

"Ah. It seems like it's Valentines day." Kururu studied the calendar before Giroro swiped it away.

"AND YET I HAVE NOTHING FOR NATSUMI!!!" He roared. "But why am I telling _you_? After what happened when we tried to plant flowers everywhere, I don't think I should trust you..."

Kururu laughed. "Kukukuku~ Well I was just having fun there... but I didn't offer assistance." The black frog smirked an evil smile, as if he was about to kill someone.

"TODAY IS THE DAY... THE DAY I GET TO PROVE TO GUNSOU-SAN THAT _I_ AM BETTER FOR HIM THAN THAT... THAT WOMAN!!!!!" He laughed maniacally to himself.

Keroro's eyes slowly opened. "Valentines day? What is that?"

Tamama's eyes immediately turned back from it's evil to cute form. "Ah! Gunsou-san's never heard of Valentine's day? I hear about it alot from Momo-chan!" He looked up in wonder. "She kept on muttering something about her and Fuyuki as well..."

"Kururu-Souchou?" He asked.

"I heard about it online. And from others as well."

"Giroro?"

"Well, I overheard Natsumi talking to Fuyuki..."

_"FUYUKI!!"_

_"Nee-chan?"_

_"Help me!! It's almost Valentines Day and I don't know what to get Saburo-senpai!!"_

"And after hearing that, I decided to do a little research on Valentines Day. Everywhere I went all I saw were hearts and pictures of couples. Not only that, a baby with a bow and arrow. At first, my common knowledge told me that it had to do with war, but after what I heard from others, I've figured out what it is." Keroro blinked. "A day you're supposed to confess your feelings to the one you love."

Tamama and Keroro started laughing. They just couldn't imagine Giroro being in love.

An explosion was heard inside the room.

Meanwhile at school...

A white haired boy was lying down on the bench outside the tennis courts. The redhead blushed, holding that box of chocolate she's been dying to buy. She slowly walks down to the boy. "Um... Saburo-senpai... I bought you these... um..." The boy looked up. She smiled. There's no was that stupid frog could ruin this moment now.

"Ah, Kururu told me it was Valentines Day today." He smiled. He sat up and made room for the redhead to sit.

Back at the house...

Momoka slowly walked up to Fuyuki from behind. She seemed nervous. Though the inside of her was about to explode from excitement and frustration. "WHAT'RE YOU WAITING FOR, MOMOKA?! GO GET 'IM!!"

"Um... Fuyu... Fuyuki-kun?" From there she thought it would be easy enough. That was, until he turned around and smiled at her.

"Nishizawa-san, good morning!!" Her smile vanished. This was going to be hard.

_'SHIIIIIIIIIT...........'_ Her inner side thought. "Um... Fuyuki-kun, I wanted you to have... " She took out a small bear, holding it under her lowered head. "Candy. My bear." She extended her arms to him. "Happy Valentines Day!!"

The boy accepted the bear and dug into his pocket. "Thanks, I wish I could give you something. I think I have some extra change in my pocket." The girl smiled.

_'JUST GO ON AND ASK HIM, DUMBASS!! IT'S OBVIOUS HE LIKES YOU!!'_ Momoka raised her head. "Um... Fuyuki-kun, I just wanted to ask you... um... if you wanted to go to the...theparkorsomething?" She sped up nervously.

"Sure!" She smiled. "We could pick up trash with sergeant and the others!!" He smiled, she fell. "Nishizawa-san?"

"I'm fine, Fuyu..." Her eyes widened. Screaming in pain, she revealed the dead bee under her elbow. "BEE!!!" She was always afraid of bees. "FUYUKI-KUN, GET IT OFF!!" She was just about to cry.

Fuyuki lifted the insect off her arm and placed it in the trash can. "I think you're supposed to take out the poison. But I'll see what I can do."

"Are you sure this is the place to do it?" She asked, prefering an area the two could be alone.

"I guess we could go back to my place." She was about to smile, when she remembered that Tamama was at his house and that they and Natsumi could ruin their moment. "What about my house?"

His eyes widened. It was exciting to go to a big house. "Sure!!" She held out her arms, gesturing that she wanted help up. Instead, he picked her up, getting the wrong gesture.

"Like this, Nishizawa-san?" She couldn't hear him. She was listening to his heart. She nodded anyway. This was like a dream come true. She could just fall right asleep if he didn't ask for directions. She guided the way with her sweetest voice.

Back at the house...

Mois was singing to herself, skipping to her uncle's room. A black alien with sharp eyes spied. "WOMAN....!!!!" He took out Giroro's stolen gun, as a sign of anger and destruction.

She bent down to the lazy Keroro, who was just eating potato chips on the couch. "Oji-sama, I got you a present!!" She took a Valentine's Day card out of her jacket. "Could you say, 'Happy Valentines Day'?" Tamama was grinding his teeth. He threw down Giroro's weapon and kicked Mois out of the way.

"Mois-dono!!"

"Gunsou-san!!" His eye's became the cutest they could. He brought out chocolate, cards, flowers and a stuffed Keroro (HOW'D THAT GET THERE?!) out to his leader. "Will you be--"

Mois stood up. "Excuse me, I wasn't done."

"SHUT UP YOU BITCH!! GUNSOU-SAN'S MINE!!"

"Y-Yes, Nitouhei!!" She answered, scared.

"Tamama, let Mois-dono finish."

"Yeah, but--"

"AH!"

"I--"

"TAMAMA! Mois-dono?"

"Yes, um... Will you be my Valentine, Oji-sama?" She smiled.

"Of course, my niece!!" Tamama fell off the couch, screaming like a three year old with a temper tantrum.

Giroro walked in with a wrapped box. The gift wrap had hearts over it. "I hope she likes this..." He turned pink once he heard Natsumi's keys through the door.

"I'm home!!"

"Natsumi!" She looked down. Nervous, he dropped the box and turned around with crossed arms. "For you." She smiled. Natsumi carefully unstuck the pieces of tape and slid the box out of the wrap. Opening the box, she was surprised to see a leg of ham. "Uh... thanks?" Giroro looked inside, angry, seeing that lunch he stole from Kururu while he was wrapping his gift. The yellow alien walked in, chuckling. "Kukukuku... Is this your gift?" He took out a fake Platoon badge he made a while ago. Kururu swiped the ham from the box. "I'll take that." And walked away. Natsumi blinked, looking at the badge. It had her face on it.

"'Admiral Natsumi'..." She giggled as she put on the badge. Seeing a disappointed Giroro in front of her, she leaned forward to kiss his head. "Thanks Giroro..." And walked away. THe red frog blushed once more and fell back unconscious.

But back at Momoka's house...

Fuyuki was just done wrapping Momoka's arm. "Do you need anything?"

"Can you kiss it?" She asked softly. He nodded to her request and kissed her elbow. He put on his jacket and headed for the door.

"Seeya later, Nishizawa-san!!"

"Call me 'Momoka-chan'..."

* * *

SORRY ITS LATE, I started this fic last night and got a headache I've been getting for the past few days. And it was late at night so I had to go to sleep...


End file.
